Mother's Love
by XNFE
Summary: Being the over lord of the night-o-sphere wasn't such a bad thing, when my father inherited the soul eater in me. It's really enjoyable really, mostly when you trigger a teenage hormone in you, then go rampaging through the streets stealing yummy souls from mindless mortals. (The story is told in Hannah Abadeer(Hanson's Gender bend) P.O.V. about her son and her realm. EDITED sorry)


**A/N : So this will be my second AT fiction, and My last fiction before the start or a our periodical exams, Honestly I rather run naked through the streets than solve a Mathematical/Algebra Equation in public in front of a genius math teacher. Which is probably pretty much the same thing on the embarrassment meter. Bleh.**

**Anyway, The story is told in Hannah Abadeer (Hanson's Gender bend) P.O.V. about her son and her realm. Well, mostly. The story is not based on any Episode. So yeah don't take it seriously. Enjoy !**

**EDITED A BUNCH OF TIMES xD sorry for the mistake LOL**

Being the over lord of the night-o-sphere wasn't such a bad thing, when my father inherited the soul eater in me. It's really enjoyable really, mostly when you trigger a teenage hormone in you, then go rampaging through the streets stealing yummy souls from mindless mortals. Honestly, The night-o-sphere is such a horrible, menacing, place to be … and I love it. Like I said it was not such a bad place to start, everyone here is in fear of being punished, ironically in order for you to live .. you have to suffer another being.

Watching lower life forms suffer is delectable, I have been born, raised and exposed to this kind of environment, And I absolutely admire every single power running in me. I only wish that my little demon boy can say it too. Still he is young and still naïve, he is not yet considering how great his true race is…

I am still confused on why would he want to abandon my and his family's blood, He was such a handsome and promising demon, Strength of a thousand men, Agility of the finest immortal warriors, I was so glad to have gave birth to my replacement. To not stress over the well-being of this forsaken realm. And yet, he grew weary of me, though I can feel he still trust me, but at some reasons I fear that, _that_ bond was not enough.

I know that, we have had a misunderstanding when, He was still 600. I ate his fries without asking him, I really made him upset. Though with a help of his _human _friend we are back together again, though I still think that it is direly very rude and improper for her to ruthlessly cut my throat and almost damaged my soul eater, not to mention free those souls from their jelly caskets ...

Also, That was the same day when I first saw my baby boy in 20 000 000 years, surprisingly. He still kept the family's ax, but I was terribly surprised that he did something to it. He was still mad at me for nick naming it a _lute_, he called it an _ax base_. How disrespectful. Speaking of girls … When he was 1800 He introduced me to a female vampire name Ashley _(I don't know what Ash's gender bend name)_. At the very moment I saw that girl, I don't trust her.

And when my hunch is that bad, it mostly means… it's _that bad_, I tried to tell my dear Marshall about her, but he wouldn't listen, next thing I know he made me agree to live far away and be … Independent.

At that time our relationship was hanging by a spider's thread, I can't disagree knowing at any moment that thread would break and I can never see my dear boy again. Being a woman is truly a depressing thing …

Also, after 25 000, I was surprised to see him, in his awful state. He was not a demon anymore, when he approached me… but a vampire, I have to be honest, as a mother of great demonic race, I am truly disappointed in him… He managed to walk away from me and come back losing his kind. A pure demon blood soiled by mixing a dirty vampire witch.

_I knew that no-good vampire was not to be trusted ... if he'd only listen to me ... _

Though, I never saw my dear boy cry like that, he was broken. When he was just a little boy, he never cries, well, he would if he was extremely hurt or in extreme pain. But it would cease every time I take him out to torture some of the lowlife in the night-o-sphere. That always cheers him up. But, at that time, he was not broken physically, he was broken emotionally. He stayed in the night-o-sphere with me for over a couple of years.

While he was there, he would help me with my duties in the night-o-sphere, I was so glad, I had thought he had taken an interest on our family business. At times, he would ask me questions on how to catch witches and not drink blood. I knew being a vampire is gross, They drink blood. Unlike us demons we eat souls which is less messy.

I often dismiss those questions, he seems to not mind them, but … He looked depress, I figured to leave him alone in his thoughts … after a while, I found a note in his room that reads :

_Dear Mom,_

_Thanks for showing around the night-o-sphere, I was glad to see you again, I'll be leaving again_

_But don't worry, I'll try to visit in mother's day. And maybe, find you a gift that is perfect for you_

_Love_

_You son_

_Marshall lee_

I sighed, Being immortal means you have to begin your cycle from the beginning. Maybe puberty is kicking in him again, another reason that is bad about being a vampire. After that, My little Marshall never came to visit me again. Not that I don't care, But I have been so busy ruling the realm that I haven't got the time to worry about him, A voice kept telling me too.

_Marshall is a grown boy, he can handle the mortal world by himself_

_Marshall is no longer your heir, You can keep the soul eater longer_

_Marshall is …_ Oh I can't take it anymore … I don't even want to think about that one, It was selfish and un-motherly … I want my handsome demon boy back… I want my son back…

* * *

Strolling out, the flaming building, Hannah stared at the screaming horizon. The night-o-sphere is still in flames as it was suppose to. Tucking the cursed crystal between her breast, she made a portal to Ooo She picked up a few tricks of her own to make a portal for this. Stepping out from the portal, her heeled shoe, deepened itself on the muddy grassed ground, The atmosphere was fairly cool and the night was peaceful, A stroke of urge, screamed Souls in her chest. It was again her soul eater urging her to steal souls again.

_No_, she whispered, she came here for one reason and one reason only. To find her son. If her memory serves her correctly. Marshall's house in inside a cave. In a middle of a lake or sea. Pondering on which direction she has to go to, it's easier to search for lakes if she was gigantic like her form when she met Fiona , but she can't grow without eating souls.

Suddenly her pointed ears picked up a sound, A low vibration of strings, on a base, turning she saw by the edge of a cliff. Was a figure, immediately she recognized that one in a million figure, It's Marshall, she wanted to scream and surprise her son, but as she listened closer he revealed his emotionally depressing heart beat (If she even have one) slowed.

A sudden idea came into her mind, snapping her fingers in a realization, turning herself into a cloud, she drifted with the wind. Marshall went home, tired and indifferent, gently placing his ax base in its place, It took a minute or two for him to realize that the lights were on, and there was a presence in his kitchen, someone was rummaging in his fridge. Clenching his fist as if getting ready for a fight.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU?"

No one answered.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T JUST ENTER MY HOUSE WITH OUT MY – "

The figure revealed herself and to Marshall's embarrassment, Hannah greeted him with a warm motherly smile.

"Welcome home my dear"

"m-mom? What are you doing here?" he asked, still stunned by her presence

"why? Is it wrong for a mother to see her baby boy?" Hannah asked, closing the fridge door with her leg, carrying a bunch of stuff in her arms to the counter.

"n-no" Marshall muttered

"Take a seat, Dinner will be ready and … I got something for you, I hope you will like it" Hannah proceeded to work on their _dinner_, While Marshall did

what he was told, he eventually found a box on his couch, The box was wrapped with dragon skin, and the bow on top was … well … freshly peeled

snake skin.

He raised the box at the level of his ear and shook it, a habit of his when he was a child. Hannah emerges from his kitchen in her hand a bowl of Red Fries. Warm and freshly cooked.

Marshall was surprised, he stared at his mother for a while, Hannah gave him a nervous smile. Placing the bowl on the floor both of them seated across each other.

Marshall picked one fries and dipped it into another plate of ketchup. Biting the tip off, he savored the bloody flavor … _bloody flavor ?_

"How do you like the taste?" He looked up, perplex. Staring at the pooling liquid, he smiled.

"It's a bit tangy … but … " he paused, "how did you do this?"

"Sorry dear" Hannah laughed "It looks like I made a very unique recipe and I am not sharing it."

Marshall smiled, it been awhile since he have seen his mom smile in a un-demonic way. Picking another one, savoring the bloody taste from the oozing fries.

"So aren't you going to open that?" Hannah pointed at the box on his lap

"Huh? Oh right the present" Marshall stopped, and looked at the box, Suddenly cautious he gave his mother a questioning look.

Her mother laughed at him coolly "Don't worry Hun, There is no demonic prank there, just open it"

Marshall looked at the box again and stared at it for a good long second. Untying the perfectly shaped bow, the scales left the box. Opening it slowly, his eyes grew wide. He looked at his mother looking at the other direction, then back at the box. His eyes was getting wet. Reaching inside, he lifted the motionless object, _Hambo_ he whispered.

"Do you like it?"

Marshall was speechless, but he replied her with a nod. "I wanted to make it up to you … " she started, Marshall looked at her teary eyed. "I wanted to know that I'm really sorry for the fries and tricking you to be a new heir for the night-o-sphere"

"I'm very proud of what you have become… Even though you have your own thing, I would understand and accept that… "

Marshall stared at his mother for a good long moment, "Thanks mom…" Marshall moved forward embracing his mom tightly. Hannah was surprised but truly touched, she gave her own embrace.

"It means a lot to me … "

"Marshall, dear … I just want you to know that, If anything happens to you … The night-o-sphere is open and I'm always ready to be your Mommy." She drew back from the embrace and whipped the tears off Marshall's face.

_Yeah … I'll always be you baby boy …_

* * *

_**a/n : so how was it? I hope you enjoyed it. I was searching for any Marshall lee fictions stories and it seems to me that almost all of the stories are MarxGum or FinonaxMarsh. **_

_**so, yeah R&R**_


End file.
